


Empty

by Subliminalizt



Category: Serial Killer - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Macabre, Murder, Mystery, Original Character - Freeform, Serial Killer, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subliminalizt/pseuds/Subliminalizt
Summary: Joseph Corrs, a well known crime writer is more than he seems. Will his troubled past disturb his double life? Or will his darkness only consume him? Only he can decide.





	Empty

Blood dyed her clothes a dark crimson red. Her hand twitched slightly to the electrical hum of the basement light, a single bulb slowly swaying back and forth— moving shadows and illuminating the room with a sickening yellow glow.  
"S-She's dead..."  
A young boy stood over her, wielding a piece of glass given to him by a taller figure standing over his shoulder. The boys eyes hovered towards the wound, visibly seeing a glittering shard protruding from her neck. The woman's face was twisted into a gruesome scream that neglected to come out. The boy jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.  
"We'll make somethin' outta you yet."

The roaring static of the television woke Joseph up from his barely-sleep, as he was haunted by his past almost every night. He sleepily grabbed the remote and turned off the tv with a click— leaving him alone in the silence of his home, his many books' titles reminding him of what he had become since those times in that cold, concrete basement. The shadow in his dreams was more of a symbolic figure, forcing him to live up to the corruption that was forced upon him— tainting his being with a dark black ink blot, spilling over the page and covering whatever resided there. He sat up on the edge of his bed, peering out the window as raindrops slid down like tears.

Falling and falling.

The nights were the worst for him. His memories coming to haunt him only when he was alone and only he knew his pain. Marc and Celine Corrs. His parents, butchered in front of his eyes by the malevolent shadow— The Fisherman; Laney Greene. He was Joseph's own version of the boogeyman, his tormentor.  
Laney took advantage of his broken state, molding him into his own version of a "perfect killer". 

His phone buzzed.  
A small image of a girl popped up, the simple lettering on the screen spelling out the name "Corinne."  
Joseph picked up his phone and opened the message, only to be interrupted by a call by her.  
"Joey!" He instantly listened.  
"It's Corrine! I was wondering if I could come over?"  
"When?" His voice had a hint of irritability, Corinne was the last person he'd want to see after one of his nightmares.  
"Now silly! I'll be pulling up in a minute."  
"Alright."  
Joseph hung up, swinging his legs over the bed to put on some pants, at least. Corinne often only came to Joseph's home for sex, at least he was some use to her as she was to him. Corinne kept Joseph connected to the real world, tethering him to the pleasures that consumed "normal" people. He moved to the bathroom, splashing water into his face as he looked at himself in the mirror. The image that most people saw was exactly what he saw in the mirror, a outer shell of a human being. If he himself could explain what he felt inside, he would blatantly say hollow. 

Corinne showed up at his doorstep, visibly drunk as she instantly clinged to Joseph for support when he opened the door.  
"Joey!" Corrine's feet lifted off the ground as she wrapped her arms around him, making him stumble in the process.  
"Woah, Cor, Are you drunk?"  
"Absolutely not! I came here to see you."  
"I bet."  
"I did!"  
Joseph carried her into the living room, setting her gently onto the couch.  
"Aw Joey, you're such a sweetheart." She paused.  
"I missed you baby."  
Joseph sighed. He and Corinne used to be a fine item, he spoiled her with empty gifts and filled her heart with empty words.  
"I missed you too."  
The only reason why Joseph could no longer put up with her was because of her clingy-ness and impulsivity, hence the alcohol and drugs she intoxicated herself with. He figured that it was better that way to prevent her from seeing through him. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over her, covering her freckled body and the sweet smell of her perfume mixed with the stench of alcohol.  
Her.  
Every hollow tree has an animal inside that loves it for what it is, even if that tree was dead and wilting. The tree provides shelter and protection as does Joseph to Corinne.  
"Cor." He sat next to her, her viridescent eyes gleaming at his cerulean ones. Though, that electrifying green reminded him of fire, and when they looked at his, his blue melted.  
"Yes?" She pulled the blanket off of her, bundling it up at her side.  
"You can't keep coming here whenever you want. You know the circumstances."  
Corinne moved in closer, her black curls nearly touching him. He missed that smell— vanilla.  
"I know Joey, I just miss you so much!" Joseph quietly scoffed.  
"You only come here when you need something. So what is it this time?"  
"I want us to be together again. I really miss you, baby."  
"Corinne..." Joseph warned. She knew the answer.  
Corinne crossed her arms and let out a huff like a child being denied a piece of candy.  
"Fine." She hastily gathered her things and head towards the door.  
Joseph blocked her way.  
"Move Joey. I'm leaving. That's what you wanted right? Me leaving?"  
He placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"You're too drunk to go anywhere. Just stay here for the night."  
Corinne smiled and spread herself across Joseph's bed, leaving him barely any room for him.  
"I'll be on the couch if you need me." He begrudgingly replied before laying upon his too-small couch, and waiting for the nightmares to consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a short story, trying to see how long I can drag it on without it going to shit.


End file.
